Final Return
by A-rav
Summary: Weiss returns to the place she left so many years ago for some unfinished business


**Author's Note- So you know how I said I would update Icy Rose or Tale of Two Hearts this week? Yeah well I kind of lied, as I started writing a new chapter for one of those I got this idea and thought it was too good to pass up on writing it. This is a monochrome (which is one of my favorite ships) story and I hope you guys enjoy it. Thank you to LazyKatze for editing this story I really appreciate it though she does leave ridiculous comments on the story like alternate titles like**_** "Weiss is banging a faunus and her dad can't do nothin'".**_** I recommend you check out her story **_**Layer of Ice **_**which is a really good story, even if she is bad with updating. Leave me a review and tell me if you see any mistakes that I or Kat missed or just tell me what you think of the story, I read every review and I appreciate them all especially on one shot stories like this. Remember Read, Review, Favorite, Follow, and most importantly Enjoy!**

* * *

The frigid air bit into Weiss' skin through her light clothing. The bolero jacket and skirt offered no protection from the weather, but Weiss didn't care. The sight before her chilled her to the core far more than the freezing weather ever could. The hill she stood upon gave her a clear view. "_It's been so long since I've been here," _she thought as her eyes scanned the building that seemed to rise out of the ground like a castle made of ice, dominating the landscape around it with its immensity and pure color. The high towers that sat at the each of the four corners of the manor reached high above the rest of the building, looking out over the spacious grounds. The entire building was made of pure white blocks, meticulously maintained by the unseen staff who cared for everything from the grounds of the estate to the occupant inside.

Weiss felt a shiver travel up her spine as her mind wandered to the lone occupant in the house, the man who had made her life hell in and out of that building. Calming her nerves with a deep breath that filled her lungs with the icy air, Weiss began walking down the hill towards the building. Each step of her feet closed the distance Weiss had spent so long putting between her and this place. The house grew larger as she approached, looming over the land surrounding it, a symbol of power and status. Weiss stopped in front of the black, wrought iron gate that surrounded the estate, the snowflake emblem that was proudly formed from the bars of the gate reminding Weiss of where she was. A clipped male voice emanating from an intercom broke Weiss from her reverie.

"State your business," the voice demanded. Weiss smiled as she looked at the intercom, recognizing the voice. Stepping up, she pressed the button to reply.

"Is that how you say hello after all this time, Thompson?"

"La… Lady Schnee?" the man on the other side of the device fumbled, unsure if he was hallucinating.

"Yes, it's me Thompson," Weiss replied, looking up at the security camera that was pointed at the gate and giving it a small wave.

"Excuse me, Lady Schnee. I'll open the gate right away." A small pause accompanied the opening of the gate before Thompson spoke again "And may I say, it is good to have you home, Lady Schnee."

"Yes… I'm home," Weiss said hiding the grimace the words brought to her face.

The grounds of the Schnee manor were virtually unchanged, looking identical to how they had looked before Weiss had left, frozen in time by the chill that pervaded the area. The grounds were immense, covering several acres of land that were all owned by the Schnee family. Ice frosted the grass that Weiss walked through, emitting a slight crunch with each step she took as she ignored the established path that looped and meandered along the grounds in favor of a direct walk to the large house. Weiss saw a crowd gathering in front of the main entrance to the house, the staff that maintained it had all left their jobs as word of Weiss' return spread like a wildfire. If they had heard of her return it could only mean one person had most certainly heard. He heard everything.

"LADY SCHNEE!" A cheer erupted from the house staff, an assorted mix of men and women, young and old, all with smiles on their faces and tears in their eyes at the sight of the returning heiress. The biggest smile belonged to a grey haired butler, impeccably dressed with his hair parted to the left.

"Lady Schnee, I never thought my old eyes would see you again," the butler told her as he stood ramrod straight at her approach. Weiss looked the man up and down as she drew closer.

"It is good to see you as well, Thompson," Weiss said with a smile as she hugged the butler. He remained perfectly straight, but it was obvious to all that he was moved by the action of the Schnee girl. Weiss pulled back from the hug to look at each of the staff in turn

"It has been a good many years since we have seen you, Lady Schnee."

"Six years," Weiss informed him.

"Yes, six years, but it is wonderful to see you again, Lady Schnee," Thompson vocalized what all of the other staff were thinking.

"_Yes, it is good to see you all too," _Weiss thought as memories of her childhood rushed to the forefront of her mind. The staff here was just like the grounds they tended. They had worked at this manor for years, becoming a part of the landscape for a young Weiss. They had been the closest thing to a family she had growing up. Thompson had watched over her as a young child all those years ago.

"I'm sure you must be tired from your trip, Lady Schnee. Please, come inside," one of the maids, Virginia, called from the crowd, who all immediately agreed. Weiss laughed internally at how they dusted over her extended absence, calling it a "trip". All of them were afraid to say what it really was. Weiss had run away. If she was to be truthful with herself, she had never planned to return here, but recent events had made her realize that leaving the way she did was wrong.

"Please, everyone. You've known me for how many years?" Weiss asked rhetorically, looking every one of them in the eye. "Please, just call me Weiss." At these words a small clamor broke out from the staff, and the loudest of them was Thompson.

"It would not be proper for us to address you as such, Lady Schnee," he protested. They would have continued if Weiss hadn't held her hand up to stop their objections

"I don't care if it is proper or not. Please, I consider you all my friends. Call me Weiss."

"As you wish, Lad… Weiss. Now, why don't we go inside? Your father is expecting you." Thompson was the first speak up, his use of her name made Weiss smile, although that smile was promptly dashed at the mention of_ him. _

"Where is my father?" Weiss asked, having already noticed the one occupant of the house who was missing from the welcoming party.

"Lord Schnee is in his study, and he has asked for your presence once you have changed."

"How can I refuse my father after all of these years?" Weiss answered in a monotone voice. "_Asked for my presence? Is that all he has to say to me after six years?" _

"Please, if you will follow me inside, Weiss, I'll take you to your room. We have kept it in order for you should you return."

"Thank you, Thompson. Lead the way," Weiss requested with a small gesture of her hand. Thompson immediately turned around and lead the way to the front door. Weiss following behind him with the whispers of the house staff behind her filling her ears. Weiss looked up at the manor, the double-wide windows that were two floors above the front entrance were tinted to hide the man watching from behind. Even with this fact Weiss knew her father had watched the proceedings that had occurred. He was always aware of what went on.

The front door Thompson opened was a massive oak door. Despite its size it glided smoothly and silently along the white marble that made up the building. The door opened to the large and airy foyer, branching hallways and doors lead to the numerous rooms that comprised the enormous house. A large staircase at the end of the hall went up one step at a time to the other three levels of the house. Memories of a lonely childhood rushed back to Weiss as her head swung from one side of the room to the other, looking at the room that like everything else she had seen about the house had a changed very little in the many years since she had run away.

"Right this way, Weiss," Thompson called from halfway down the hall, not having noticed Weiss stopping at the entrance

"Coming, Thompson," Weiss answered absentmindedly as she walked into the hallway. The temperature was only mildly improved in the house. "_Home sweet home," _Weiss thought as she followed Thompson up the stairs.

* * *

"You look marvelous," the woman behind Weiss said with glee as she finished fitting the dress onto Weiss. The dress was a beautiful thing, fit for someone of Weiss' status. It was a deep blue that accentuated the ice white of her hair and skin. The dress reached down to the ground lightly skimming it even though Weiss was in heels. The dress bared Weiss' shoulders, and the younger girls closer to Weiss age had done her hair up in an elaborate bun, topped off with a small tiara hairpiece to hold the bun in place.

"Yes, I suppose I do," Weiss echoed, repeating the maid behind her as she stared at herself in the wall mirror. _"This is how I used to dress when I lived here," Weiss_ thought as she stared at her reflection. Even at twenty three she still fit into the dresses she had worn at seventeen, even if they were a bit snug.

"Now if you will wait here, your father will see you shortly," one of the women informed Weiss. They all began picking up the supplies they had brought in to prepare Weiss for her meeting with her father. It was the first meeting in six years between the two members of the Schnee family.

"Of course I'll wait. Thank you for your work."

"Of course, Lady Schnee—I mean Weiss," the oldest maid said as they left Weiss alone in her room.

Weiss looked around the room that had been her's as a child. It was exactly the same as when she had left. A large queen size bed sat in the center of the room with a canopy, dressers sat against the walls on all side, and a large mirror sat opposite the lone door in the room. The room was decorated very spartanly, and it had always been like that even when Weiss had been a child. Father had always said that she did not have time for frivolous things in the few conversations they had. Weiss had instead spent her time as a child being passed from one tutor to another who had all been experts in whatever area they had been hired to teach the young heiress. Whether it be history, poetry, or fencing Weiss was always taught by the best.

"How else will I be able to marry you to an eligible suitor?" Father had roared at her when she had asked if she could stop lessons in art. Weiss didn't have a single artistic bone in her body and every time she had attempted to follow the instructions given to her by the instructor she was never able to reproduce the piece he would tell her to copy perfectly. Weiss sighed at the memory. Her father had dominated every facet of her life. He planned what she did each hour of each day and he had plans for how she would live the rest of her life.

Weiss had reached her breaking point at seventeen when Father had announced that he had found a suitor that Weiss would marry the day she turned eighteen and was of a legal age. Weiss had not been happy with this news and left that very night. She had left with nothing but the clothes on her back and fencing sword she had received from her fencing instructor. She knew if she spent too long packing that she would be discovered by Father before she could leave.

"Weiss, your father will see you now," Thompson called from the other side of the door, breaking Weiss from her thoughts for the second time that day.

"I will be there in a moment, Thompson," Weiss called before looking at herself in the mirror one last time to make sure she was presentable. Deeming her appearance adequate, Weiss walked across her room and opened the door, finding Thompson standing outside the door and waiting patiently for her.

"If you will follow me I will take you to your father."

"After you, Thompson," Weiss said as she fell in step behind the head butler who walked down the long corridors of Schnee Manor, leading the heiress to the staircase. Weiss followed Thompson up the stairs. Weiss' room resided on the second floor and her father's study was on the third floor. Weiss recalled wandering these halls as a young child in between lessons, immeasurably sad and lonely. She had stood outside of Father's study door whenever she had free time between lessons, hoping that things would be different that day and Father would come out and tell her she could stop the lessons she did not like and that she could live her life. But, that day had never happened and eventually Weiss had just stopped waiting outside that door, knowing it only would bring more sadness and disappointment to her.

"Here we are, Weiss."

"Thank you, Thompson. It was good seeing you. This part I have to do by myself."

"Of course," he said as he opened the door for her and held it while she walked through. The door closed behind her with a resounding thud.

Weiss had rarely been inside of her father's study. It was a place she had only been allowed in when she was in trouble or was being given important information from her father. It was where he had yelled at her for wanting to quit her art lessons and it was where he had told her about her arranged marriage. The room was like every room in this house. It was much larger than it needed to be, a show of power and status that reminded Weiss how oppressive this home had been. Large floor to ceiling bookcases lined both walls of the study and other miscellaneous items, such as globes, statuettes, and plaques decorated the room. Standing at the other end of the room behind his large oak desk was her father. His back was to Weiss as he looked outside the windows that overlooked the grounds of the Schnee Estate.

"Hello, Father," Weiss greeted the back of her father, breaking the silence that had settled on the room. As she walked across the room her heels clicked loudly against the cold marble floor.

"Hello, Daughter. It has been a long time," he replied in a neutral voice as he turned around to face her. Weiss was unsurprised to find that her father had changed as little as the house, stuck in time like a fly trapped in amber. He was taller than Weiss by several inches, made more prominent because of his perfectly straight posture. His hair was iron grey, combed back to show his high forehead. His salt and pepper beard was perfectly groomed. The most striking feature of his gaunt face were the ice blue eyes that analyzed everything they saw. Currently, they were taking in the sight of Lord Schnee's long lost daughter who had so suddenly and unexpectedly returned.

"Yes, it has been. Six years to be exact."

"Yes, six years," he repeated, thinking as he watched Weiss. "What has brought you back here after you ran away?" he asked, voice cold as he waited for his answer.

"_Always straight to the point. Somethings never change." _"After six years away I realized that how I left was wrong and I apologize for that, Father," Weiss apologized with a small curtsy like she had been taught as a young girl. Her father smiled at these words. Stepping in front of his desk, he held his hands behind his back.

"As long as you see the error of your ways. You were never meant to leave this manor Weiss. The world outside of this house and the lower class was never meant for you. It is a dangerous place, and I knew this. Knowing this, I had my channels keep me informed of your location and doings," he said nonchalantly. Weiss had known he would find her Father had friends in power and he had money. "But I knew that if I forced you back that you would only fight me and try to run away again. I knew you would eventually return when you realized that the future I planned for you was the best choice," he monologued. Weiss listened as he spoke, her eyes never leaving his as he continued to talk. "Now that you have returned and have finished your little tryst with that Faunus mongrel, the marriage I arranged can proceed as planned, if delayed. After that marriage ties our family with the Williamson family, the Schnee Dust Company will be the most powerful company on the planet," he finished, looking at Weiss and waiting for her to respond.

"Father, you seem to have misunderstood what I meant," Weiss said calmly, surprising the normally in control head of the Schnee Dust Company.

"What do you mean by this?"

"I did not come here to apologize for leaving. I still stand by that decision. I came here to apologize for the way I left. It was wrong of me to leave in the dead of night with no word as to my decision, but at that age I knew you would have stopped me," Weiss revealed the motive behind her return to the home that she had hated and still disliked. The only bright point in her life at the manor was the staff who had tried their hardest to make her life a little more bearable.

"Do you think I am just going to let you leave now that you have returned, you fool?" her father asked, his voice cold as ice as its cool anger was directed at Weiss.

"No, I don't expect you to let me leave, but you can't stop me now. And another thing, don't try to diminish my relationship with my girlfriend by calling it a "tryst". She has loved me more in six years than you ever did in seventeen." Weiss told him as the memory of how she had met her girlfriend, love filling her head.

* * *

_ Weiss was hungry, hungrier than she had ever been in her life. It had been a month since she had run away from the Schnee Estate. She had spent the first few days just running from the estate through the wilderness that surrounded it. She would spend the day walking and the night huddled under a log or wherever she could find some merger shelter. Then, one day after walking for several hours she had stepped on a concrete path, surprise filling her being__._

_"_I made it, I've reached Vale!" _Weiss thought with relief. She had been walking in the direction of the closest city to the Schnee Residence, which was Vale, the capital city. _"Now, what do I do about food and shelter?" _Weiss thought with worry eclipsing any sense of relief she had felt to be away from her father and her oppressive home. Weiss had left with such haste that she did think about what she would do for money. Her father had never let her handle any money, deeming it unnecessary for her since she would always be in the care of another. _

_"Well, I am screwed," Weiss said aloud to no one but herself. It was early in the morning, and the streets of Vale were deserted as most people had not risen from their beds yet. Weiss decided she would just walk and find somewhere to rest for the time being. She would figure out where to go from there. Settled on this course of action, Weiss began walking down the path, the fatigue of the last few days finally catching up with her as her legs felt like lead. Trudging down the path, Weiss finally exited the park she had entered and found herself on the streets of Vale. The large concrete jungle rose in front of the stunned heiress, who had rarely left the grounds of the manor. _

_ "I'm… free," Weiss said to herself as she started walking down the street, looking for somewhere to rest. Anywhere would work as long as it offered some meager shelter. Weiss had after all been sleeping in the wilderness for the past few days, and she had no money to top it off. Stumbling upon an alley, Weiss decided it would serve for now. She slowly walked in before sitting on the ground with her back against the wall. It was then that it dawned on Weiss that she had not eaten in days and the pangs of hunger shooting through her body were the worst that she had ever experience in her life. Fear began to take hold of Weiss as she realized for the first time that she was in actual danger of death and she didn't have any safety net to catch her. Weiss started crying as she felt genuine terror at the fact that she could lose her life. That she could starve. _

_ "Excuse me?" a distinctly feminine voice called out. Weiss looked around, unsure if the person was calling to her._

_ "Are… are you talking to me?" Weiss asked in a small voice as she fought back more tears_

_ "Yes, I am. Are you all by yourself?" the woman asked, concern lacing her voice._

_ "Ye-yeah, I am," Weiss replied still in that same small voice. _

_Looking down the alley she saw the person speaking to her. Down the alley was a woman sitting on her haunches as she looked at Weiss, her golden eyes piercing through the early morning darkness and staring at the crying girl. The woman had long, flowing black hair that reached down to the small of her back and framed her pale white face. She was wearing a pair of old jeans and a t-shirt. _

"_Do you need help?" _

"_What are you doing out here so early?" Weiss asked, dodging the question asked of her._

"_I come out here every few days and look for stray cats to help, like this little guy," she answered, indicating a small black cat that she held. "I'll ask again, do you need help?" _

"_I… I... yes, I do," Weiss replied weakly. _

_The other woman stood up and walked over to Weiss, holding her hand out to Weiss. "Then you are welcome to come home with me. I live alone, aside from my cats," she told Weiss as the heiress took her hand and felt herself getting pulled to her feet. Once she was on her feet Weiss could see that the woman who had helped her was quite a bit taller than her, and easily a head taller. _

"_Thank you, my name is Weiss…" Weiss was about to give her last name when she hesitated, realizing it would be better to hide her identity, "just Weiss." _

"_Hello Weiss, my name is Blake Belladonna," the black haired woman replied cheerfully, "Now why don't we get you cleaned up and some food to eat."_

* * *

"Are you listening to me girl?!" Father roared, shaking Weiss from her thoughts for the third time that day.

"To be quite frank I was not. I was remembering a much fonder memory."

"You are not allowed to step foot outside of this Manor!" he spat, "I will not let you jeopardize the Schnee name!"

"I'm sorry you feel that way. I was hoping that we could sit down and talk so we could come to an understanding, but I see that is not going to be possible," Weiss answered coolly as turned her back on her father and began walking towards the exit.

"WEISS, YOU WILL STAY RIGHT THERE!" he shouted, making Weiss slow to a stop right next to the door.

"Father, let me tell you two things before I go. I'm not going to return to this place again, so you will not see me again. And, if I ever see you or anyone on your payroll following me or Blake, I will return and that visit will be less cordial," Weiss finished, leaving her father in stunned silence. She opened the door, and before she closed it she looked back at her father. "Goodbye, Father." Weiss called impassively as she closed the study door.

Weiss walked down the hallway and headed toward the staircase, climbing down from the third floor. Once she reached the front foyer she saw that Thompson was standing by the front door, his posture incredibly straight as he watched Weiss close the gap between them.

"I am sad to see you go so soon Weiss, but I am happy to hear you have found someone to love."

"I am going to miss you, Thompson," Weiss replied as she hugged him.

"Goodbye, Weiss. Live a full life."

"Goodbye, Thompson," Weiss answered, tears brimming in her eyes as she left the house. Waiting outside of the wrought iron gate next to a vibrant red Cadillac stood Weiss' girlfriend, who was also the woman who had saved Weiss when she had been destitute on the streets. She was wearing black boots, jeans, and a white collared shirt. Her long black hair was slicked back to prominently display the cat ears that rested atop her head.

"How did it go?" Blake asked as she rushed over to give Weiss a hug that the shorter girl gratefully accepted.

"It wasn't easy," Weiss sighed into Blake's shoulder, "but it's over. Now let's go home."

"Sounds like a good idea. You must be exhausted," Blake replied as she gave Weiss a peck on the forehead.

"I am, but this was something I had to do," Weiss answered as her and Blake walked toward the car. Blake held open the passenger side door for the white haired girl.

"After you, my lady," Blake said with a flourish and a snicker, making Weiss pout.

"Oh, quiet you," Weiss said as she playfully slapped Blake's arm.

"Ow, is that what I get for being the gentleman?" Blake asked.

"That's what you get for being a smartass."

"You shouldn't talk to your elder like that," Blake chided playfully.

"One, you are only four years older than me, and two, I can talk to you that way since you are my girlfriend," Weiss replied as she kissed Blake's cheek.

"Alright, let's just go shorty," Blake said as she closed the door and walked around to the driver's side door, opening it, and starting the car. As the car started pulling away from the wrought iron gate and the Schnee Estate, Weiss turned around in her seat to watch the house shrink in the distance. Her eyes were fixed on the double-wide windows where she knew her father was standing, watching as the Cadillac pulled farther away from the house. Weiss smiled when she saw the house disappear.

"_Goodbye," _Weiss thought, saying goodbye to her father, the house, and that entire life that had been nothing but sadness. Turning to look at Blake, Weiss' smile grew larger as she leaned over and rested her head on Blake's shoulder while they drove back to Vale and their home. This was a life that she loved. She loved the freedom it offered her and most importantly she loved the person sitting next to her. Blake had saved her when she had been lost on the streets and had taken her in. She made Weiss feel loved and wanted which was something her father had failed at doing.

"I love you, Blake."

"I love you, too, Weiss."


End file.
